


An Iridescent Charm

by BirdofHermies



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mild Gore, Other, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdofHermies/pseuds/BirdofHermies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By all means was she different from his cursed Holy Virgin...but she had a presence that dulled not in comparison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Iridescent Charm

"You really have a very disgusting hobby."

Even if those words had not been spoken, the intruder's footfalls alone were enough to capture the attention of the man addressed.

Sitting on a recliner situated within the middle of the room, a silent 'Hmm?' reverberated within the man's throat. Without as much as moving from where he was, he veered his attention to where the noise that assailed his silence came from. A slender form, quite petite, came into his vision. Sun kissed skin and wavy raven hair was a trademark of his visitor's exotic heritage. He didn't find it as appealing as his favored mix of porcelain skin and blonde hair, but the strangeness was not really appalling either. The girl who had now fully descended into his domain would have been a little prettier with blue eyes instead of onyx colored ones, but even that little thing she was not blessed with. Standing a little over or under 5', there was nothing that was very truly remarkable about her physically. His senses were not captivated by how she appeared in his eyes...but, there was something about the girl that he found charming.

“You don’t seem to be repelled by it though, fair maiden.” He replied, straightening himself on his seat. What once had been covered with a dark mantle now lay bare—an exposed upper body, somewhat lean and muscular and at the same time, rather pale. Despite his structure, his skin looked clammy though at this point, whether it was a trick of light or not, it was up to his audience to decide. As for what he wore below, the pair of haphazardly worn gray pants that matched the color of his hair left nothing to the imagination. And despite having a visitor—a female at that— he didn't even seem to mind in the slightest. Then again, sometimes he made his appearances a type of play in order to see what kind of reaction he'd get from her. After all, he was a very generous host who loved entertaining the patrons. This one though seemed to have no satisfaction at all! With all this little girl's visits, he could never get a decent response. That solemn looking face of hers had never once contorted in horror from the sight of gore and macabre he provided. It was vexing, but at the same time amusing. Aaah~ he wanted to see it! An agony that was unparalleled, fright that was immense and perhaps some tears…how beautiful it would be to be immersed in that scenery if this maiden would be its source!

“Oh, I am.  Make no mistake about it, Baron. Though I guess it has a charm of its own.” The guest replied calmly as she made her way to the center of the room where her host was.  Once again, he’d fix himself on his seat, this time leaning in and with the use of his free hand, leaned against the recliner’s arm rest in order to provide a place of leverage for his chin. With part of his mouth being covered by his supporting fingers, the Baron watched the maiden’s approach. ‘That silent stride and that fearless gaze…her placid expression with a touch of sharpness…how immaculate…’

“Aren’t you going to let me take a seat?” Drawn away from his thoughts, his gaze ascended to that of the standing child. “Ah, forgive my rudeness, my lady. You’re rather stunning today that I lost my nerve to even offer you a seat. Please, go ahead. Right…here.” And with that, the host stood up and moved from his chair. With a curt bow, the noble welcomed the lady into his seat. She was rather demanding, but he didn’t mind it. The lass was a change of pace from his master who was quite the opposite. The sniveling thing lacked the nerve to even stay in the room he had prepared as his workshop back in their natural base. His master said it was too grotesque and even called it a “Butcher’s Slaughter Room”. The Baron found it disappointing. On the other hand, in this second workshop that he had established for himself, he had the leisure to decorate it as much as he wanted…how he pleased. The girl happened upon it a week ago at most…and didn’t seem to mind.

To him, the nerve this child had was an attractive charm. It was like, she dangled herself in the face of danger without thinking of the consequence.  She believed that it would always go  according  to her  expectations. It was a rather arrogant way of going about things, but she pulled it off without a hitch. The Heroic Spirit could still remember threatening to kill her for stumbling in this secret chamber. Her response was something he considered priceless. She taunted him. She was so bold as to provoke him into killing her…even going as far as detailing how to do it, where to cut, where it was sensitive enough for him to make her scream at her loudest, what arsenals to use in order to provide a satisfactory torture that would be sure to arouse him…all being stated with this demeanor that she perpetually wore like armor. Fantastic. She danced to the tune he provided, it satisfied him. And as he would have it, God was surely on this little girl’s side.

“You came alone again, didn’t you? Have you no fear of what I might do to you?” The child’s host asked upon moving to one of the discarded bodies on the floor and taking a seat on the corpse’s stomach.

“You mean like treating me to a meal, like last time?” The sarcasm in her tone was apparent, her eyes not even meeting his as she had now focused on a small book that she had taken from the table that was next to the recliner. Today, the book withheld a number of plays that transpired from one era to another. “I don’t need my servant to deal with a person like you.” She spoke so surely and in accordance to closing the book while at the same time, finally looking at the vile man before her.

“You underestimate me. I simply couldn’t resist when you said you were hungry, my dear Naz.” He replied. More like, it was his fondness. Just because he was now a servant summoned under this circumstance known as the Holy Grail War didn’t mean that he had to lose his noble ways. “It might end up differently today.” There was something in his voice…calm yet vicious, the sound of an atrocious sadist. Then again, it really did show in this magical workshop.

Littered with blood and guts, this room was stale from the stench of death. It was a little too messy today and he WAS going to clean up until the look from one of his victims caused him to feel...something...which led to him looking like he does now. He could never resist the impeccable look of a blonde, blue eyed boy which seemed all too uncommon in this region. A shame. Though, the children were quite pretty and they were very hard to ignore. Luring them in was easy enough due to his double class, picking who to favor though was the endeavor. But when in his array of children that beautiful golden haired boy came into view, all was clear. And for today's attraction, he went classic.

Classic to what he used to do when he was still of flesh and blood.

While some of the more beautiful specimens' body was piled on the ground, others were hanging like lumps of meat that were to be sold on the market. Different body parts ranging from arms, thighs, torso, chest, even lungs, intestine and hearts were all on display. A thick piece of rope with a hook attached on each end kept them in place. Under the said parts were vats that were brimming with blood. Some of the limbs were still draining while the others were already dry and caking. Although the others were still quite fresh, it was evident that at least half of it had been done a day or two before.

The angelic children's heads though were a different story. Skewered...the little one's heads were skewered. A thin metallic pole with an ominous purple sheen was stuck right through the cut made on their necks going through the top of their skull. With a light flick of his fingers, an ominous cry would ring out. Simultaneous in nature, it grew louder by the second and soon, the room was filled with the agonizing scream of children. The heads that were meticulously pierced by the weird glowing metallics were now shrieking while the limbs and the organs that were on display either twitched or moved or beat in an erratic way that made it swing the cord. At the far end of the room was a sepulcher wherein some of those that displeased him burned slowly. Even there, heart wrenching wails were present. At the very least, the fire gave the chilly room some warmth, though perhaps for the faint of heart like his current master, this room would give the chills instead.

It was classic with a twist.

But it sure did bring back memories. The heads were crying, everything was a mass of chaos...even the corpse of the blonde boy he sodomized was twitching a little as if trying to escape. This orchestra of discord, even if it seemed like a tune calling out to God, he still does not answer. Just like this too, despite the goodness in these children's hearts, they were not saved. Much like how his beloved holy virgin had been abandoned.

It was laughable! It was all too laughable that he couldn't contain his laughter. Amidst the bloody wailing, his laugh pierced through it. It was the most amusing thing, so beautiful and lively, so passionate.

"Saber, are you done trying to scare me yet?" The girl known as Naz spoke, finally breaking that train of madness. At the very least, it got her insane host's attention.

When Saber looked at the child, she had her left leg crossed against the other. She had abandoned the book she was skimming through as it now rested on her lap with one hand atop it. Her other dainty one was on the arm rest, index gently scraping at the leather surface. The Tir's eyes were narrowed in a fashion that screamed boredom while her lips didn't even make so much as a twist or a frown. Her eyebrows didn't even furrow nor did her nose scrunch at the scent of burning flesh that lingered in the air. She looked like a doll, un-amused and empty. How tough was this girl's mettle was what he wondered. Then again, whenever she arrived she always had the scent of lavender and lilies on her which was faintly mixed with the scent of blood.

'What a vexing existence, and yet...' And yet he was charmed. It wasn't in the same way that he was charmed by his beloved Jeanne d' Arc, but it didn't quite pale in comparison either. It was like, through his actions, her finding him...what could he compare it to?

'Ah...' It felt like he had summoned a demon. Prelati had once mentioned it. After he had failed at summoning  Barron during his involvement in the occult, Prelati mentioned that  a number of children parts must be offered as sacrifice. And his reason back then for wanting to summon such a thing was, apart for  the revival of his beautiful Jeanne and  saving her from God's unjust punishment, was wealth. Was he given this chance now? Apart from being part of this war...perhaps the grail was already favoring him? He didn't need the wealth anymore, but maybe the Holy Grail was giving him this child so that he had a catalyst to bring back his holy maiden. Perhaps he had won even without fighting?

"You are such a beautiful child..." He mused aloud, standing from his spot. With another snap of his fingers, all the crying had died down. Picking up the mantle that had dropped on the floor, he would sling it over his shoulder as he approached. "...you really make me want you."

"I'm really not interested in men who can't even fix their pants." That reminded him of that little matter at least thus making him tie his sash neatly, finally making himself decent as to not expose the fair maiden to himself.

"But I am very interested in you. One day," He paused, reaching for the girl that was now within his proximity. He'd let his fingers sift through her raven locks before it eventually started to rub against the cheek. Tipping her chin up, he continued. "I shall add you to my collection." And he'd dip his head down, opting to give her a kiss only for Naz's free hand to shoot up directly wherein her palm covered half his face...his mouth in particular.

"And before that can happen, I'll have Camilla treat you like one of those children...your head on her pretty spear." Was her reply.

Soon enough, her hand would be taken in the other's where a disgusting feeling would internally make her skin crawl. A wet appendage coiled against her fingers slowly before making its way on the back of her hand. It traced along the command seals carefully which made it feel creepier than it should. It was like she was being tasted, treated as some kind of  candy that one can just dive into and enjoy. Had Naz been squeamish, she'd  have kicked him readily. But she realized that this was a test of her stubborness, her will and her pride. If she withdrew then his provocation to fear would have won. Unlike these children, she was not an easy scare.

"Jeanne..." He groaned. The licks he gave the master's hand gradually turned into endearing kisses that was not unlike a form of worship.    

"Keep your delusions to yourself, Baron de Rais." It was a name he had not heard in a while. It may have caused  him to pause awhile without letting go of the fair maiden's hand. Due to what he had theorized, looking at his guest was like looking at his ticket to salvation. He practically saw Jeanne d' Arc in front of him...through this  child who will become his ultimate sacrifice to bringing the holy virgin back.  "If you are done with my hand, I would like it back."

After one last show of affection he released her. And as if nothing happened, Saber merely smiled an all to pleasant smile that even got Naz to loft her brow. "You really have disgusting hobbies. But I guess you're a bit  interesting that way." Upon the reiteration of her first words and a few more, the baron simply bowed, delighted.  "I will take that as a compliment."

Yes, truly...Gilles de Rais already felt that this was his flawless victory.


End file.
